


A Dead Boy Walking!

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Forgive Me, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, I dont have a beta reader, JD's a dead bitch walking, Kinks, M/M, Moaning, Riding, Song: Dead Girl Walking, chug that mountain dew, im so sorry, ram most definitely has a thing for moaning, still sorry, that works for ram, this got slightly out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason Dean takes his chance to be dead and walking, and Ram definitely enjoys it. Well, not when they tear his mattress, but the rest.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Ram Sweeney
Kudos: 18





	A Dead Boy Walking!

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy, this is VERY smutty and PRETTY cringey and i understand its short :o  
> also, i'd usually write a jd/kurt/ram fic, but i felt like i couldn't change Dead Girl Walking anymore???  
> anyway, the original song is in heathers: the musical dead girl walking, but i used most of the lyrics from kiba's male cover (with an exception from the obvi changed lines)! so check him out and the original if you want!  
> hope you enjoy!!

Jason slipped in through the window, glorious trench coat and all. His eyes said it all, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Uh, hey...what're you doing in my room?"

He climbed onto Ram's lap, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the other's, "Shhh, sorry, but I really had to wake you." He opened his eyes to a questioning face, "See, I decided I must ride you 'til I break you."

Ram blushed and glanced up to meet his eyes and pulled him into a kiss by his neck, with a silent 'Why', the conversation kept going on.

"Cuz Heather says I gots to go; you're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth and lose those tighty-whities!" He said, leaving hickies on the linebacker's neck and moving down. "Tonight I'm yours! I'm a dead boy walking!" He yelled, knowing Ram would be a bit confused by this. Jason pushed him down on the bed harshly, "Get on all fours, kiss this dead boy walking!" He was making rough friction with his jeans and the white boxers. "Let's go, you know the drill; I'm hot, and pissed, and need my fill!"

Ram nodded vigorously, pulling down his underwear with one hand, the other tracing Jay's figure. He threw off his own shirt and tossed the other's trench coat and pants. He listened as Jason said, "Bow down to the will of a dead boy walking!"

He looked up, meaningfulness flooding his senses, "And you know, you know, you know...it's cuz you're beautiful." He said, the tension leaving his shoulders, as well as a real--albeit, pitiful-- smile on his face. "You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree...So, the world's unfair, let's keep it locked out there." Tears were in his eyes, running down his cheeks, moonlight hitting his body gorgeously, as his right hand left Ram for a second to gesture towards the world, "In here it's beautiful, let's make this beautiful!" He shouted, moving his hips on Ram's length.

"That works for me!" He replied, completely relieved they were done with that philosophical shit.

He smiled at that, "Yeah! Full steam ahead! Take this dead boy walking!" That was, ironically, the opposite of the situation.

Ram Sweeney was steadying himself with JD's shoulder, and then realizing a few things, "How'd you find my address?"

"Let's break the bed!" He shrieked, "Rock this dead boy walking!" He sweated from not answering the question. He held onto the linebacker's back, moaning into their kiss.

His eyes widened at that, propped up only by his arms, "I think we tore my mattress!" His brows furrowed, he didn't know Jason meant the first part.

He gripped onto Ram's shoulders and stared into his eyes with a fiery intensity, "No sleep tonight for you," He shook his head, "Better chug that Mountain Dew!"

"Okay, okay!" He still had a concerned look on his face but kept their eyes locked, not wanting to go too hard on him.

He squinted with something akin to disgust, "Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!" He spat, putting his index finger on Ram's chest like it was a map and he was pointing to a plot. But, he was still trained and tunneled in on everything Ram was doing.

"Okay, okay!" It turned into more begging, rather than responding, due to him aching without release.

"Choke me, pull my hair!" This demand was far more intimate, "Touch me there, and there, and there!" He moaned as Ram did so without second thoughts. His face was already blushed from many of the previous statements, but when his hair was being tugged and he was getting thrust into he went even redder. He growled with this part, "And no more talkinggggggggg!"

At this point, they were both shouting and moaning in a beautifully lustful harmony. Absolutely killing their vocal cords about a certain "Dead Boy Walking". JD scratched Ram's back with no bad intent as he came, "YEAH!!!" He cried into the night, hearing the 'ow' from his friend. He sucked the football player off the rest of the way, which wasn't long at all, and fell onto the other side of the bed in a huff.

"Jesus, that was fun..." Ram remarked, standing up to get a rag from the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyo, if you enjoyed this feel free to leave a like or comment!  
> this only took 3 hours to make, im so sorry  
> stay safe and try to stay inside during these times  
> IM SO SORRY BUT I HAVE TO ORPHAN THIS BC I HATE IT SO SO SO SO MUCH but i hope you liked it!


End file.
